


Reason

by Narinke



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8578774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narinke/pseuds/Narinke
Summary: Music: Masuda Toshio - Hokage's Funeral Scene





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Reason](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4772) by [Viridian5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian5/pseuds/Viridian5). 



**Author's Note:**

> Music: Masuda Toshio - Hokage's Funeral Scene


End file.
